Kyoya Did What Now?
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: When Kyoya makes Yu and Tithi mad, Dynamis and Tsubasa go to have a little "chat" with him. A request from Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674 for winning my contest.


**Me: Hey Everyone!**

**Tsusbasa: Great what are doing now...**

**Me: *frowns* Is that sarcasm in your voice I hear?**

**Tsubasa: maybe.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever someone do the disclaimer.**

***Happy from Fairy Tail shows up***

**Tsubasa: A FLYING BLUE CAT! *starts to freak out***

**Me: For the last time he is a exceed there's a total difference!**

**Happy: You tell him, xxCrimsonMdinightxx does not own the show were spinning tops save the world on a regular basis. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go annoy Lucy on why she won't get with Natsu. *flies out***

**Me: *facepalms* Alright Happy you go do that, but seriously why doesn't Lucy just confess already. *starts fangirl ramblings***

**Tsubasa: Ummm excuse her., enjoy this one-shot.**

**P.S. The beginning is set some what set in a serious tone...okay maybe more serious then funny but I tried that's all that counts.**

* * *

><p>The Spring Legendary blader, was relaxing on the soft cool grass of the Bey park. The familiar sound of clashing of metal as they grinded up against the stadium floor was music to his ears. His dark green hair, flowed in front of his face causing him to feel like their was soft feathers tickling his face continuously, it had gotten shaggier and longer, that now his hair tie he usually wore couldn't contain all of it. So he decided to let it flow free, but he did give it a quick trim so it wouldn't be too long, plus so it wouldn't slow him down. Kyoya was laying on his back, staring at the sunny blue sky in deep thought, It had been a few months since the whole Nemesis Crisis, and things had started to get back to normal. The destruction caused by Nemesis was bad, during the first few days. Most of the Legends were confined to the hospital all of them had taken harmful damage, including him. They were sentenced to bed rest for several weeks for recovery.<p>

But their beys had taken far worse damage then they did. Madoka said after carefully examining them that sadly most of their beys had receive some permanent damage, that could not be fixed. Leone was among one of those beys.

Gladly, Madoka revealed that she had been working on this project. She had not given them the exact specifics, she just said to trust her and the beys that had received permanent damage could be fixed. Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes, he was sleepy that had been happening a lot since he'd gotten out of the hospital. The doctors told him it was because his body was still recovering, and sleepiness was result of that not to mention the soreness went along with it. Not only did he feel sleepy, he also felt a tinge of emptiness in his soul that occurred often. He guessed it was because, he hadn't felt the rush battling in like, 5 months so his blader spirit was aching for a battle. He had tried using other beys temporarily, but they never gave h the same feeling that Leone did.

Kyoya was just about to fall into blissful sleep, when he felt two presences' next to him. His blue eyes snapped open and he was met with the faces of Yu and Tithi. Annoyance crept into Kyoya, couldn't they leave him alone for 5 seconds!

Grunting the Legend sat up, and glared at the two.

" What is it?"

Yu and Tithi smiled.

" Hello Yoyo." Yu laughed.

At that moment Kyoya felt something snap. He didn't know what, but all he knew that there was anger flowing through him. He jumped to his feet causing the little boys to stumble back.

" FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME YOYO, GOT IT!" Kyoya yelled. " WHY CAN'T YOU LITTLE BRATS EVER JUST GO BE ANNOYING SOMEWHERE ELSE?!"

Kyoya finally stopped his yelling, and stood there panting. His anger was gone, and what replaced it was a deep gash of regret. He looked at Yu and Tithi's face to find them on the verge to tears.

Yu stood up and glared at him with glistening eyes. " You know, what _Kyoya _me and Tithi just came to tell you that Madoka wanted to see you. She said it was something regarding Leone."

" And she asked, us to come get you." Tithi growled.

Kyoya flinched he'd never heard Tithi growl, shoot he was positive that no one has heard him make that sound. .

Shocked Kyoya stared at the two boys.

Tithi continued on with his words. " But now we see that you clearly don't want to be bothered."

With that the two boys walked off towards the B-Pit

Kyoya stood there, completely baffled. He then realized that the bey-park was now utterly quiet, everyone was staring at the Legend. With shocked and disapproving expressions.

Kyoya then felt utter grief engulf him, he then walked off

* * *

><p>Tsubasa and Dynamis were in the B-Pit talking to Madoka when it happened. Their heads suddenly turned towards the front doors when Tithi and Yu came barging in with crossed faces.<p>

" Hey guys did you go get Kyoya?" Madoka asked.

Tithi looked at her with this expression, that Dynamis had to narrow his eyes at his younger friend. Calmly Tithi answered her question.

" No, he didn't want to be bothered." He splat.

Madoka raised her eyebrows.

Dynamis's eyes hardened. " Tithi, what has gotten in to you?"

Tithi looked at his fellow solar system blader. " I don't know you should ask the jerk Kyoya."

Yu seemed to agree with his friend. " Yeah ask him, and you'll get your answers."

* * *

><p>" Did you see the way Tithi acted?!" Dynamis practically yelled. He was currently walking on the sidewalk along side with Tsubasa. Who was silencing looking around for Kyoya.<p>

" Yes I did it's odd for him to talk like that." Tsubasa replied. " Has he ever acted like that with you?"

Dynamis paused, looking at Tsubasa for a few moments. " Nope, not really we may have quarreled a few times. But he's never spoken in that tone of voice. I wonder what Kyoya said to make him like that"

" Well we're about to find out." Tsubasa said dully.

Dynamis noticed that they had stopped in front of Kyoya's old warehouse. It seemed really beat up, probably one of the buildings that received damage during the Nemesis attack.

The wind blew and the shaggy warehouse groaned. The 2 bladers took an uneasy glance at another.

Cautiously they walked inside.

* * *

><p>The sound of a creaking noise brought Kyoya to his senses. He was currently siting on one of his high railing. Were he used to spend most of time at when he used to lead the Phase Hunters. The Legend was previously thinking about how sucky he can be sometimes. He made Tithi use a different tone of voice for peeps sake!<p>

" Kyoya! Are you here?!" A voice said from below.

Kyoya sighed he knew that voice from anywhere. Tsubasa was here.

* * *

><p>Dynamis and Tsubasa walked through Kyoya's old hide out looking for him.<p>

" Kyoya!" Dynamis yelled his voice echoed through the half-empty warehouse.

" You don't have to yell I'm right here." A voice said from above them.

They looked up and saw Kyoya on one of his red railings, he was looking at them with a sleepy expression.

" Kyoya, what did you do to Yu and Tithi?!" Tsubasa yelled.

Kyoya winced, as the echo pierced his ear drums. But he slowly replied. " I just said some things to them that may have upset them."

Dynamis growled. " MAY UPSET THEM!" His voice expelled into a yell. " YOU MADE TITHI ACT LIKE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON!"

Tsubasa looked at Dynamis in total shock. He'd never seen him act like that before, especially yell like that to a friend.

The spring Legend sighed. " Okay you guys have the right to be mad at me. What I said was mean and I apologize for that I really do." A remorseful tone took shape in Kyoya's voice.

Dynamis and Tsubasa looked at another, then back up at Kyoya.

" It's alright, but you're buying Yu and Tithi ice-cream as a surprise."

Kyoya made a hidden grin.

" Fine but you're lending me money, because I'm completely broke.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry for the plain ending ya'll I kind of rushed to get this written before class. I hope you liked it Gocty, I will be working on your other request soon. Please Review<strong>

**TTYL...**


End file.
